Justice League Year Two
History Following their brutal confrontation with the God of War Ares, the JLA returns to protect the Earth from threats larger and more dangerous than they have ever encountered! EP1 - "Initiation" Justice League conducts a recruitment drive, while star labs is attacked by the criminal organization Intergang! The league recruits Atom and Blue Beetle, along with Green Arrow. Green Arrow declines due to his hatred of authoritative powers, and not wanting to be global police. At star labs, Victor stone angrily berates his father for not attending his football game. Silas stone ignores victor, as he operates on a mysterious device along with T.O Morrow. Star Labs is attacked by a group called Intergang led by Bruno Mannheim. They refer to the device as belonging to a race of "Evil Gods" who come from Apokolips. Victor fights back, but is mortally wounded by an Apokoliptan weapon used by Mannheim. In the scuffle, Silas uses the device (Fatherbox) to heal Victor, but it transforms him into a cyborg. Cyborg attacks the Intergang members but the League arrives and the situation is detained. As Cyborg fights back against the league, green arrow calms victor down and he resolves to join the league. The league takes cyborg in. EP2 - "All Along the Watchtower" The Watchtower is attacked by Manhunters led by Sinestro! As the League tours their new Watchtower, it is attacked by Sinestro and a legion of Manhunters. Sinestro and Hal Jordan fight, while Batman and Blue Beetle use the Watchtower defenses against the Manhunters. Green Arrow helps Hal out, and a bond is formed. Sinestro escapes, and Hal contacts the Guardians to inform them of the new development. He is tasked to return to the Corps duty, and he bids farewell to his fellow Leaguers. EP3 - "Sleep of the Just" Doctor Destiny causes riot at Belle Reve, and faces off against the JLA, while Batman is confronted by a pale man with the secret to defeating the villain. The league quells a riot in Belle Reve but are encountered by a strange man in a cloak who expose them to a red ruby. The league is hit by the glare and thrown into a reality fabricated by their own nightmares. Destiny feeds off of the emotional feedback from the superhumans to become more powerful, and manipulate reality itself. Batman, while on another mission, is met by Morpheus. Morpheus is Dream of the Endless, seven beings created to embody the natural orders of existence. Morpheus explains that he was injured after a conflict with a cosmic entity, and lost a powerful weapon, the dream-stone, on earth. Batman agrees to help Morpheus after the two discover that the JL has been put under control by a criminal using the stone, Doctor Destiny. The two arrive at Belle Reve, where Destiny grows more and more powerful. Destiny pits Superman against them , where Morpheus pits Batman. As the two sides battle, Dream and Destiny become beings that transcend time and space. Cosmic entities across the universe view the struggle, including the Endless themselves. Morpheus defeats Destiny through hubris, Destiny pushes the stone too far, cracking it. The raw magic is unleashed, and reabsorbed by dream, who frees the Justice League and thanks them for their help. EP4 - "Injustice" Injustice league: Solomon Grundy, Black Manta, Metallo, Doctor Light, Scarecrow, Grodd, Giganta. The guardians assign a new Green Lantern to protect earth, John Stewart. The League welcomes him, but they are attacked by a group called the Injustice League. They put up a fight, but are defeated by the League and their allies. From afar, it is revealed that the Injustice League was puppeteered by Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, and Ra's Al Ghul. EP5 - "War" Mongul attacks! While being attacked, Mongul almost defeats the League and destroys earth but is stopped at the last second by a superteam called Hyperclan, who win the the world's favor. J'onn is taken hostage in orbit by a mysterious figure. EP6 - "New World Order" Ma'alefa'ak releases the White Martians from V'kaa V'komm on Mars, and they pose as the superteam Hyperclan, dealing with a number of earths problems while slowly taking out the members of the JLA, Batman discovers their Martian heritage, and defeats them with fire. Batman discovers that Malefic has turned J'onn into a psychic bomb called "Hronmeer's Gift". Batman frees the League, but J'onn is forced to lobotomize him, transferring the bomb mentally. The League uses V'kaa V'komm as a prison to tore both the White Martians, and threats they deem to dangerous for Earth prisons. Event - Tower of Babel Timeline * This event is part of The Silver Age. * It is preceded by Paradise Lost * It is followed by Tower of Babel Links * Full Reading Order * Justice League Reading Order